Zan Pike
Zan Pike was a female Epicanthix and the twin sister of Zu Pike. The only way to tell them apart was the fact that Zan had green eyes whereas Zu had one green and one blue eye. Zan was younger than her sister by a matter of seconds, and as such is usually the quieter of the two Pike sisters. She co-owned the Steel Hand, a two-person star-fighter, with her sister, though Zu was its pilot. History Zan and Zu were born in 23 BBY, the daughters of famous Teräs Käsi fighter Dux Pike. He died when they were infants, just before the start of the Clone Wars. Their mother, Aeion was a Bunduki noble, who arranged for the children to be inducted into the Followers of Palawa. Trained in the martial art of Teräs Käsi, the young twin felt she had lost everything, having seen her father die and her heart torn with abandonment following their mother's decision. The only constant of her childhood was the reassurance of her elder sibling. The Pike Sisters had inherited their father's aptitude for combat, and took quickly to their new surroundings. By the time the two girls had become women, they knew only of their servitude to the Followers of Palawa. They were pure, chaste, and given a task by their masters to go into the black sinful galaxy and destroy those that were Jedi or Sith, to follow the ways of Palawa as their mother should have. Together Zan and Zu Pike headed for the Core yet were too late, the Jedi were extinct, the Sith merely a rumour and so quickly, the young twins found themselves in the quagmire of the Underworld. She fought beside her sister in illegal fighting matches across the galaxy. At first fighting was only a means to an end, their skill and talent of killing serving them well, yet soon their artistry brought the attention of the Falleen, Prince Xizor and by 3 ABY they were part of Black Sun. Following his death, they signed on to work with Spinda Caveel, who sent them to acquire A-OIC and, later, to re-acquire him and the Human Replica Droid Guri. On this latter expedition, they encountered the Heroes of Yavin, and decided to cut their losses, quitting their employment with Caveel. When he drew his blaster to keep them on task, they killed him. Returning to Nar Shaddaa, they were soon contracted by Savan who had hopes of re-establishing the Black Sun following the deaths of several prominent Black Sun Vigo which were orchestrated by the Falleen female. Zan and Zu were sent to Cloud City in order to help the Aqualish Utonk Hid to fix the Sabacc Tournament in their favour, hoping to steal control of Cloud City from Baron Administrator Lando Calrissian. It was at Bespin that she and her sister encountered Princess Kileo Stargazer and her Blood Syth Order. After a night spent partying with the Orupian women, Kileo seduced both Pike Sisters and turned them against Savan and their religion. During a bloody night on Cloud City, the Black Sun was crippled by their undertakings, before the two women left with Kileo and established themselves and their new criminal venture, Eclipse on Orupia. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs